gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Voice
is the 35th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Yuuri wakes Yuki up and asks her if she wants to engage in the group's conversation; she decides to partake. After her patrol, Kurumi brought back the sign that was hung around the grade-schooler's neck, prompting a group discussion. Yuuri wants to go investigate as soon as possible (in case there are survivors), but the others are reluctant, pointing out the dangers of going at night. However, Yuki demands that they go, which sets the group in motion towards the school. After arriving at the Namekawa Grade School gate, Kurumi initially plans on going in alone, assuming that this was supposed to be a quick investigation. However, Yuuri points out that this is a search-and-rescue run, and that it's a good idea to group up. Yuki agrees, insisting that Kurumi can't go in on her own just to gain popularity, and that "fun things are supposed to be done together". Though she reluctantly agrees, Kurumi questions Yuki on why she's bringing her Guuma-chan teddy bear, to which Yuki replies that since kids love plushies, they'll be all over her. While Miki waits outside, Kurumi, Yuki, and Yuuri enter the school and spot footprints leading up a set of stairs. Growing anxious, Yuuri begins talking to herself as they reach the second floor. Upon discovering a classroom, the three decide to investigate; Kurumi tentatively opens the door with her shovel, and is surprised to discover a barricade behind the door. However, when she kneels down to crawl through, a zombie's hand bursts through the barricade, nearly grabbing her. In astonishment, she falls backwards, and Yuki rushes forward and slams the door shut. Visibly rattled, Kurumi tells Yuuri that it's unsafe to go in and that they need to leave. Despite this, Yuuri insists there might be someone inside, to Kurumi's frustration. In an attempt to determine whether there are survivors, Yuki shouts, "HEY! IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE? WE'VE COME TO HELP! ANSWER US!"page 18 The trio is met with silence - except Yuuri, who nervously asks Yuki if she heard something. When Yuki says she heard nothing, Rii-san frantically pleads with her to try harder, but after listening closely, Yuki shakily tells her that she can't hear anything. Unconvinced, Yuuri asks Kurumi whether or not she heard it, but Kurumi is equally unconvinced and firmly insists that they leave before they're ambushed. Yuuri goes silent, apparently losing her will to argue, and agrees to leave. As they exit the school, Yuki runs back to place her teddy bear against the wall, and prays. They then return to the RV, with Yuuri telling Miki that they were unable to search the whole school, so they'll return in the morning (the latter to the chagrin of the others). While Yuuri is on night watch, she shows visible distress about nobody being able to hear what - or who - she heard. Alone, she returns to the school to continue investigating. In the morning, when Kurumi finds Yuuri's bed empty, she quickly wakes Miki up and the two return to the school. The two prepare to go in and search for her, but are greeted with the sight of Yuuri making her way out of the school with her little sister. As the group returns to the RV, Yuki spots them and greets Yuuri's sister, and then welcomes everyone back. Navigation References Category:Chapter